Kokiri
The Kokiri are a race in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. The Kokiri are a cautious, child-like and secretive race, native to Kokiri Forest. The Kokiri believe that they will die if they leave the Kokiri Forest. Therefore, the Kokiri never leave the forest and know nothing about the outside, only the magics of the forest. However, it is later revealed that the Kokiri had nothing to fear about leaving the forest. After Ganondorf's defeat, a number of Kokiri, including Mido, are present at the celebration in Lon Lon Ranch and do not appear to have suffered any ill effect. Though they appear to be children, the Kokiri are actually ageless, and never grow old. Each Kokiri has a guardian fairy that functions as a friend, parent and teacher. They are watched over by the Great Deku Tree and later Saria the Sage of Forest. Mido is their self-appointed boss. The Kokiri are known as "the spirits of the forest" and were possibly created by the Great Deku Tree. Appearance Kokiri appear to be Hylean children, having "natural" colored eyes and pointed ears. Males dress in green shirts, shorts and caps, and wear green lowtop shoes. Females usually dress in green tunic--like short dresses, wear brown hightop boots and green hair bands. The Link in Ocarina of Time dresses similar to kokiri males, though it is revealed that he is Hylian. It may be possible that the green-tunicked "twin lumberjacks" from The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past are Kokiri. Sages (left) and a female Kokiri from Ocarina of Time.]] There have been two records of Kokiri sages known to have aided the legendary hero Link. The first is Saria, the Sage of Forest, whom was awakened by the Hero of Time in the Forest Temple at the end of the Sacred Forest Meadow. The other is Fado, the Wind Sage, known for his excellent skill with the violin. He stayed in the Wind Temple and prayed for the Master Sword, until he was killed when the evil Ganondorf removed his soul. An interesting note is that all named Kokiri, except for Saria, have their names created from the concatenation of 2 words from the Solfége musical scale "do re mi fa so la ti do." Mido = Mi + Do. Fado = Fa + Do. A rare known fact is that there actually was a Kokiri the Ocarina of Time Designers named Fado, but never mentioned her name in the game itself. It is likely they recycled this "unspoken" name when naming Fado, the sage from The Wind Waker. Altered Kokiri After the gods sealed Hyrule under an ocean, the Kokiri took on a different form above the sea. They took on the form of leaf like creatures known as Koroks, and are still the Great Deku Tree's cherished children. In the Faron Woods in Twilight Princess, the monkeys seem to inhabit (and protect) the Forest Temple and help Link make his way to the monster that infests the temple, also a female monkey seems like the only one who knows the way to the Sacred Grove (much like Saria in Ocarina of Time) this suggests that the monkeys are actually the Kokiri taking on a different form (like in The Wind Waker) to better adjust to the environment. Category:Races es:Niños Kokiri Link After the Imprisoning War ended, a similar dressed boy named Link got his house bombed, and so his mother/ father moved him to the Kokiri Woods, where he became a Kokiri. It is later in the game noted that he is actually a Hylian. He finally got his own fairy one day, her name was Navi. Category:moving